


I need you (I just can't say it)

by Luni_Ambrose



Category: All Elite Wrestling, Professional Wrestling
Genre: Best Friends, Feelings, Friendship, Friendship/Love, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27198752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luni_Ambrose/pseuds/Luni_Ambrose
Summary: Orange just needs someone, something after his title match against Cody. But he isn't one to ask for anything.
Relationships: Orange Cassidy/Chuck Taylor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	I need you (I just can't say it)

_Twenty minutes._

_And a few seconds._

He would have been champ if the damn referee would have been faster. Or maybe he should have done things earlier in the match to wear out Cody faster.

Mindlessly he was walking through the endless corridors of the arena. He tried to walk away from this emptiness inside of him, taking over his mind.

He should have won.

In fact, he felt like he _needed_ that win.

Despite having amazing matches with some of the biggest stars in wrestling, Orange Cassidy wasn’t happy. It felt for him like he hasn’t accomplished anything relevant at all. A belt around his waist would maybe change those feelings. Maybe.

But he _failed_.

It was already way past midnight when Orange settled on the grass in the stadium, the place barely lit. It was quiet. Peaceful.

For a while he just sat there, his sunglasses in his hand. He needed someone. To just hold him, be there for and with him. But Orange wasn’t one to ask for anything like that. Even though he enjoyed the feeling when Chuck would just hug him. Wrap his strong arms around him from behind, his head resting in the crock of Oranges head.

His stomach would do happy flips everytime that happened. Maybe, just maybe, there was more than friendship in his mind. But surely Chuck wasn’t feeling the same.

Orange's mind wandered through the years. Thinking about moments were they got awkwardly close and neither of them really seemed to bother in the end. Small pecks on the cheek from Chuck, gentle touches…

Orange would give the world to just be able to be honest. To ask Chuck to hold him, maybe even share a kiss. Just some sweet and gentle moments. That was all he really wished for. And maybe the god damn title around his waist.

He was completely lost in his thoughts as someone just sat down next to him.

„Hey.“ It was Chuck, nearly whispering as he slowly let his head fall against Orange.

It was a weird silence between them for a few minutes. Orange enjoyed Chucks head resting against his shoulder. Just having him close was soothing.

„You did great.“ Chuck said after a while.

„No.“ Orange whispered, feeling his emotions coming towards the surface.

„You did, I swear. It was close… I know it sucks.“ Chuck let out a sigh.

Orange wanted to say something, anything, everything.

„You wanna head to the hotel? We should talk…“ Chuck suddenly said.

It made Orange just anxious but he agreed. Slowly they made their way through the corridors, Chuck’s hand gently placed on the small of Oranges back as if he was guiding his friend.

When they finally reached Chuck’s hotel room Orange felt sick. Thousand different thoughts running circles in his mind.

„Can I hug you?“ Chuck said after taking off his jacket and his shoes.

Slowly Orange nodded, his eyes falling shut when Chuck stepped in front of him. His body was radiating heat and the world got a lot slower.

It came to a full stop when Chuck’s lips were placed on his lips. Gently. Sweet.

For a second Orange wasn’t sure if he was dreaming. His hand carefully wandering up Chuck’s back until he grabbed a hand full of hair, very gentle but it was enough to draw a low moan from Chuck.

They parted just seconds later, looking at each other. Pupils blown wide.

„I need you…“ Orange whispered, his voice a lot darker as usual.

„I know… I’ll be there, always and forever.“ Chuck said before kissing him again gently.

They changed into comfy clothes and pushed the two beds together.

Orange laid down, looking at Chuck. „You big spoon?“ a shy smile on his face.

„If you want me to be…“ Chuck whispered and lifted his bed sheet so Orange could crawl under it.

With Chuck’s arm around his waist Orange felt relaxed, cared for.

„Chuck?“

„Yes?“

„I think I’m in love with you.“

Chuck chuckled. „I know… and I love you… I was just waiting if you’d ever make a move. We’ve been a little stupid…“ he kissed Oranges neck.


End file.
